Ini Absurd
by aia masanina
Summary: Peringatan: ini absurd. Yuu dan Yan He sangatlah absurd [fic for Panda Dayo].


"Lo tahu apa yang gue pikirkan?"

"Tahu."

"Apa?"

Yan He menoleh pada Yuu di sebelahnya dengan muka datar—nggak, sebenernya ini udah muka lemes, pasrah, lelah. "Tempat ini 'sangat bersih'."

Sarkas. Air ludah Yuu nyembur dikit, tapi dia nggak jadi ngakak lebar. Kalau ngakak lebar sekarang ini berarti sama saja dengan ngejek Yan He dan dirinya sendiri yang sama-sama bernasib miris.

Minggu pertama musim panas, hari Minggu, siang-siang terik, di tempat terbuka, lebih tepatnya di kolam renang sekolah yang saking kotor dan lumutannya sampai Yan He sebut "sangat bersih".

"Kenapa kita yang bagus-bagus membela kebenaran begini …" Yuu mendumel. "… malah dihukum ngebersihin kolam renang super jorok gini?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ini Absurd**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc_

YuuYanhe

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk **Panda Dayo**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah lumayan lama mematung di pinggir kolam renang dengan muka cengo, akhirnya Yuu dan Yan He terjun ke medan perang juga. Amunisi sudah siap: ember, selang, sikat, sabun, dan tentu saja air. Yan He bekerja di sisi kanan, sementara Yuu di sisi kiri. Awalnya mereka diem-diem bae sampai akhirnya ada juga satu yang membuka pembicaraan.

Sambil menyiram salah satu _spot_ lumut yang _eww_ banget, Yan He berkata, "Ini salah lo."

Dan Yuu yang tangannya terus menggosok noda dengan sikat penuh busa langsung menoleh pada Yan He dan mendelik, "Heh, kok nyalahin gue? Lo juga kali."

"Yang bikin ide siapa?" balas Yan He setengah teriak.

"Yang setuju siapa?" takis Yuu dengan suara sama keras.

"Yang mulai duluan siapa?"

"Yang beringas siapa?"

Yan He dan Yuu sama-sama kelas 2-B di SMA Yominaka ini. Keduanya punya cap yang mirip, sama-sama suka berantem dan suka usil. Tapi yang suka _bully_ adalah Rinto, yang mana Yan He dan Yuu sama-sama nggak suka Rinto. Geram gara-gara tingkah Rinto kepada teman-teman baik mereka tapi nggak mau bikin gempar besar gara-gara penghakiman massal alias ngasih bogem mentah, Yuu ngasih ide buat nempelin permen karet di kursi Rinto dan Yan He setuju. Ini baru tahap pertama saja, Yuu sudah punya banyak rencana ngerjain Rinto setiap hari. Tahap pertama berhasil. Anunya—maksudnya bokong Rinto benar-benar ketempelan permen karet bekas yang ditaruh Yuu di kursinya saat jam istirahat. Sayangnya, gara-gara reputasi Yuu dan Yan He, Rinto langsung menuduh mereka berdua dan mau ngasih bogem mentah saat itu juga. Yan He lah yang meninju duluan sebelum ketinjuan, dan akhirnya mereka terlibat baku tinju—tentunya dibantu Yuu juga, dan omong-omong, Rinto baku tinju dengan bokong yang tetap nempel di kursi. Mereka bertiga jelas diciduk guru, tapi karena kali ini Rinto jelas-jelas korban sehingga hukumannya cuma mungutin sampah, Yan He dan Yuu lah yang dihukum lebih berat dengan ngebersihin kolam renang sekolah yang terbengkalai.

Heran juga sebenarnya. Kenapa kolam renang sekolah nasibnya ngenes begitu? Emang guru-guru takut kalau mata murid-murid cowok langsung jelalatan begitu ngeliatin murid-murid cewek pake baju renang pas pelajaran renang? Ya kali.

Ya sudahlah. Pasrah aja. Gini-gini, Yuu dan Yan He masih murid baik-baik dengan mikirin nilai rapor mereka dan ancaman DO dari sekolah. Siapa yang sudi pindah sekolah? Dih. Entar misah lagi.

"Mau bikin si Rinto kapok salah, tapi kalau dibiarin makin menjadi itu anak." Yuu mulai mendumel lagi sambil nyiram lumut dengan air yang dialirkan lewat selang, terus nyikat lumut sampai dinding kolam renang kinclong.

"Kagak mempan dikerjain gitu. Dia udah tahu lo dan gue kayak apa, jadi kalau bukan kita yang ngerjain pun, kita yang kena," tukas Yan He sambil pindah ke _spot_ lumut yang lain. "Woi, selang airnya, sini!"

Yuu melempar selang air sampai ke tengah lantai kolam tanpa melihat. Dia masih fokus ngebersihin sisa-sisa lumut di _spot-_ nya. "Kampret emang. Tapi harusnya gimana? Kalau gue kagak bakal diciduk, udah gue hajar dia."

"Sama," sahut Yan He. Walaupun mukanya datar, tapi jelas hatinya berapi-api. "Dia itu udah keterlaluan. Gue gatel pingin kirim dia ke rumah sakit."

"Woi, woi." Tangan Yuu terhenti dan menoleh ke Yan He di sisi seberang. "Inget sekolah, oi. Inget keluarga. Inget status. Inget kodrat. Cewek jangan kasar-kasar. Serem."

"Halah," cetus Yan He, tapi dia tahu yang dikatakan Yuu sangat benar. "Gue yang kayak gini aja ada yang mau sama gue."

Ada perasaan lain yang muncul di hati Yuu sampai membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat dikit. Berniat meminta selang untuk menyiram kotoran-kotoran di dinding kolam renang lagi, Yuu berjalan ke arah Yan He. "Selangnya dong, sini."

"Bentar." Yan He menyemprot air sedikit lagi, lalu dengan air yang terus keluar dari selang, Yan He berbalik dan hendak berjalan untuk memberikan ke Yuu. Tapi, dia tidak sadar kalau kaki kirinya berada di lingkaran selang sehingga dia tersandung.

"Waa!"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Yuu berlari menangkap tubuh Yan He sebelum gadis itu benar-benar terjadi. Yan He tercengang di pelukan Yuu. Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat wajah dan pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan sang pemuda. Ada rasa yang berdesir di dalam dirinya, diikuti irama jantung yang tidak beraturan, juga rona panas di pipi. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan, sama-sama terpana, sama-sama mempunyai perasaan yang terbangkitkan sampai tak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan.

Tapi sayangnya itu cuma khayalan kalian, Saudara-saudara. Huahahaha!

Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Yan He berhasil menahan keseimbangan meski melompat-lompat, tapi air dari selang berhasil menyemprot sekujur tubuh Yuu dengan sukses.

Dan Yan He bukan orang kampret namanya kalau langsung minta maaf duluan.

"Huahahaha! Kasian lo malah basah! Huahahaha!"

Kampret.

Yuu mengusap mukanya dengan tangan, memandang Yan He yang ketawa ngakak dengan sebal. "Lo sengaja, ya?"

"Ya kali. Gue beneran kesandung, tahu! Hahaha!" Tawa Yan He agak mereda, tapi perutnya masih tergelitik. "Hahaha … sori, sori."

Yuu merebut selang air dari tangan Yan He dan menyemprotkannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling sampai Yan He mendadak mingkem. "Makan, nih!"

Yan He masih tercengang, lalu mengusap muka dan wajahnya berubah kesel. "Eh, sialan! Udah gue bilang kagak sengaja! Jangan kabur lo!"

"Huahaha! Kejar aku!" Agak jijay bagi Yuu buat ngomong gitu, tapi dia bener-bener lari sambil menyemprotkan air dari selang ke Yan He. Yan He kena satu _hit_ lagi dan langsung mengejar Yuu—ups, hampir terpeleset. Yuu mundur beberapa langkah sambil terus menyemprotkan air dan tertawa-tawa, tapi akhirnya terhentikan dengan Yan He yang berhasil menggenggam selangnya.

"Nih, lo yang makan!"

Yan He mengubah arah selang sehingga airnya menyemprot Yuu. Ketika selangnya bebas dari jajahan, Yan He langsung mengambil selang dan lari menjauh. Tentu saja Yuu kejar meski kena beberapa kali _hit_ semprotan dari Yan He. Sudah jelas seperti tradisi saat ngebersihin sesuatu dengan air, mereka main air.

Akhirnya mereka kenal lelah juga. Duduk berhadapan dengan kaki selonjoran di tengah kolam, mereka masing-masing buang napas. Sekujur tubuh basah semua. Harusnya ini bisa bikin dingin, tapi sayang sinar matahari terlalu ganas bagaikan seuprit cabe yang ngebakar seluruh lidah.

"Haduh, capek," keluh Yuu sambil nyingkirin poni yang nutupin matanya. "Nggak punya tenaga buat kerja lagi. Pulang aja, yuk."

"Hei, inget sekolah," sindir Yan He, melempar balik kata-kata Yuu sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ntar diciduk guru lagi. Tamat kita."

"Haah …" Yuu buang napas lagi. Setelah merasa tenaganya sedikit ada yang kembali, ia beringsut berdiri. "Oke, oke. Ayo cepet selesain ini."

Yan He menyambut uluran tangan Yuu yang mau membantunya berdiri. Mereka pergi ke sisi masing-masing seperti awal. Pekerjaan mereka masih banyak, kedua sisi kolam renang yang lain aja belum tersentuh, tapi ya sudahlah, pasrah dan nikmati saja.

"Hei, Yang," panggil Yuu seraya menyikat noda.

"Apa, _Babe_?" balas Yan He yang juga sedang menyikat noda.

"Pulang nanti kencan, yuk."

"Ayo."

.

* * *

 ** _fin …_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tapi ke mana dulu nih, _Babe_?"

"Ke bioskop aja. Lo mau nonton 'Semut dan Kumbang' 'kan, Yang?"

"Oke. Lo yang bayarin ya, tapi."

"Enak aja. Dompet gue cekak ini."

"Dasar pacar nggak guna."

"Waduh, sakit hati Akang."

Yan He terkikik mendengar candaan setengah ngambek dari Yuu yang diam-diam tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi.

"Bercanda kok, _Babe._ Lo pacar yang paling sempurna sedunia."

.

* * *

 **Oke, ini beneran _fin_**

* * *

Ini absurd, 'kan? Udah saya bilang. Dasar orang-orang absurd.

Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
